bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Spring Event 2013
Spring is here once again and it's time to grow a spring garden! Plant the seeds you find in bushes at the event area to grow flowers and decorate your spring garden, and then impress the garden judges to earn tokens! There's even a screenshot contest to see whose gardening creativity reigns supreme! Chat with the folks in the event area to learn more. Event Missions per judge |name2= |type2= |desc2= |task2= |reward2= |name3= |type3= |desc3= |task3= |reward3= }} Judges reset every 20 hours. At 200 Spring Points you will be rewarded 1 from Judge 4 and Judge 5 unlocks. Judge 5 gives at 400 Spring Points. According to NPOM you need 2000 Spring Points to get an A+ from the final critic. Seeds Seeds drop from bushes. You must whack bushes appropriate for your level, meaning whack the bushes at your furthest part of the game, or the bushes and monsters that require the most amount of energy. If you travel back to the first few levels and whack level 1 bushes you will receive zero seeds! Trade the generic seeds in for specific flowers in The Commons event area. Flowers To place your flowers, walk into the garden and click on the "inventory" button at the bottom. *Note* Growing Violets gives the most Spring Points per seed cost and grow time. Decoration Items To purchase these decoration items, go into the garden and click on "store". Animals You can request 5 of each animal from friends when they are released. You can also purchase animals for Bush Bucks. Squirrels are the first animal you can ask for, and unlike last year, you can not purchase them for Bush Buck. Place your animals by walking into your garden and click on "inventory". Screen Shot Competition First place: 250 Second place: 200 Third place: 150 User's Choice award: 15 Spring Token Rewards Decoration Items |name2=Rock Pond |desc2=Koi not included. |cost2= 15 |name3=Pink Tree |desc3=Possibly a fruitless cherry tree. |cost3=15 |name4=Chicken Coop |desc4=Your friends to help build your chicken coop-- wait, this isn't Farmville. |cost4=15 |name5=Pink Bush |desc5=Feels like Spring spirit. |cost5=15 |name6=Stone Path Tile |desc6=Schematic: Allows you to buy Stone Path tiles for your ranch. |cost6=15 }} Gear |name2=Spring Tomato Cape |desc2=You can equip this in your cape slot! |cost2=15 |name3=Spring Sunglasses |desc3=You can equip this in your glasses slot! |cost3=15 |name4=Spring Rake |desc4=You can equip this in your sword slot! |cost4=15 |name5=Farming Hat |desc5=You can equip this in your hat slot! |cost5=15 |name6=Farming Flower Hat |desc6=You can equip this in your hat slot! |cost6=15 }} 2012 Gear If your inventory is incomplete, you have the option this year to purchase the missing Spring Event 2012 items using Bush Bucks. Spring Snack Pack After all other items are bought, you can get a Spring Snack Pack. , , and . |cost1=15 }} Achievements }} }} }} }} }} Achievements 2012 If you played the Spring Event last year and got the 2012 achievements (marked with a ※,) then you won't be entitled to win the 2013 corresponding achievements or their rewards. Event Participation Prizes Category:Events